Kuroko, huh?
by AoiKuma
Summary: Kau tak akan tahu siapa yang berada di sekitarmu. Bisa jadi ia malaikat atau iblis yang mengincar nyawamu. Bahkan, orang terdekatmu. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_1\. Aku Tahu Itu Kau_

.

.

.

 **Kuroko, huh?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aomine-kun sangat tampan. Terlebih setelah mandi.

"Aomine-kun harum," tanganku memegang wajahnya, membawanya mendekat ke arahku.

"Ka-kau gila." katanya perlahan.

Aku tetap di posisi, menghiraukan sekeliling. Bagaimanapun, dia akan selalu di sisiku.

"Ya, aku juga mencintai Aomine-kun." Tanganku meraba sekujur tubuhnya, menikmati sensasi basah yang kuterima di setiap jemariku.

 _Oh ya! Aku melupakan sesuatu_ , "Tunggu sebentar ya, Aomine-kun," aku kembali dengan benang dan jarum di tanganku. Badan Aomine-kun tidak bergerak, aku bingung. Kuguncang badannya sedikit tapi tetap sama. Terbaring.

"Ya sudahlah." Kududukkan diri di sampingnya lalu menjahit lengan Aomine-kun yang kupotong.

Tadi

.

.

.

A/N: hola! Fic ini bakal diisi drabblenya generation of miracle and kuroko. Maaf kalau fic nya msih kurang dari kata bagus. Saya masih amatir dan untuk itu saya mohon bimbingannya. Salam kenal minna-sann. ( :

And sorry juga kalau ficnya rada bingungin

 **Review?**

 **Kumakishi.5/6/17**


	2. Chapter 2

2. _Aku Melihatmu!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko, huh?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucky item itu benar-benar pembawa keberuntungan!.

Benarkan?.

"Ayo Midorima-kun!" kataku bersemangat. Ah, senangnya bisa mengajak pujaan hati merasakan masakanmu. Ya, seperti ini.

"Midorima-kun duduk di sini ya," kutuntun tubuh tinggi itu untuk duduk, "aku akan mengambilnya. Midorima-kun jangan kemana-manaa." Kulangkahkan kaki menjauh, menuju tempat yang sangat aku sukai.

"Kuroko, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Bisa kau nyalakan lampunya?" katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Midorima-kun, aku ada di pangkuanmu. Aku yang akan membantumu merasakan masakanku." jawabku pelan.

 _Hihihi Midorima-kun pasti bingung untuk mengungkapkan rasanya_ , batinku riang. Kulanjutkan acara romantis bersama pasanganku. Kembali menyuguhkan kelezatan yang tak tertandingi.

"Ku-kuroko, kenapa kau menggunakan tali ini?" lampu telah menyala, Midorima-kun memandang bingung tangannya yang terikat di pegangan kursi.

"Itu lucky item Midorima-kun!" seruku, "dan ini adalah hidangan penutupnya"

Kau pasti akan terkejut. Melihat salah satu matamu memandangmu dari atas meja.

.

.

.

 **Review?**

 **5/7/17**


	3. Chapter 3

_1\. Hey, teman!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko, huh?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Katanya, setiap kita melangkah, kita akan diikuti seseorang. Apalagi kalau sendirian.

Hati-hati ya...

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Awas di belakangmu!

Kise Ryouta baru saja pulang dari pemotretannya di studio yang berada di Tokyo.

Pada malam hari, yang penuh marabahaya serta keajaiban tak terduga.

"Kok aku merinding ya ssu~" Katanya sembari mengamati keadaan sekitar. Benar-benar sepi.

Tiba-tiba,

"Selamat malam Kise-kun." Kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar Kise setelah ia dipukul dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kau jangan terkejut jika tersadar di sebuah ruangan yang tak kau kenal.

.

.

.

"A-aominecchi," Kise bergumam sambil memfokuskan objek di sampingnya.

"Hah?! Aominecchi!"

"Syuutt... Kise-kun jangan ribut, nanti Aomine-kun bangun." Kepala Kise beralih cepat, terkejut melihat sosok yang ia kenal ada di hadapannya. Bahkan sampai memeluknya erat.

"Aku takut ssu~" Kise mengadu pada sosok yang memeluknya. Dengan gerakan pasti, ia lingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang dan kepala si pemeluk. Ia usap kepala sewarna langit itu dan memperdalam pelukannya.

Tapi,

"Kok aneh ya ssu?" tanyanya bingung. Dilihatnya arah keanehan, betapa mengerikannya ini!.

"Bukankah indah Kise-kun?" seulas senyum dihadiahkan, "benarkan? Lihatlah, jari orang terkasihmu ada pada dirimu. Itu ga akan hilang loh," Kise mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini.

Bagaimanapun, ini adalah hal yang tak akan mau kalian ketahui!. Aku serius!.

Saat kau melihat tanganmu yang telah dikuliti dan jari asing yang terpasang disana, kau pasti akan muntah!.

"Hihihihi"

"Kurokocchi?!"

.

.

.

5/8/17


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko, huh?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Murasakibara-kun terlalu tinggi untukku. Tapi tak apalah, aku akan selalu terlihat imut di sampingnya.

"Jangan berdiri disitu Murasakibara-kun. Kau akan menghalangi orang yang masuk" ucapku sambil membersihkan rumah. Kuseret vacum cleaner yang kupegang menyusuri ruangan.

"Lihat, kau menghalangiku sekarang" kuhentikan gerakku tepat di depan Murasakibara-kun. Membiarkan bunyi vacum cleaner mengisi keheningan.

"Ayolah Murasakibara-kun, biarkan aku membersihkan rumah ini duluu" sederet rengekan kutujukan padanya tapi tak ada seincipun dia berpindah. Kuangkat wajahku untuk bersitatap dengannya dan aku baru mengingat sesuatu!.

"Pantas saja Murasakibara-kun diam. Aku baru memotong kepalanya" kulanjutkan pekerjaanku dan meninggalkan seonggok tubuh yang kugantung.

Yesterday

.

.

Review?

9/10/17


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko, huh?**

 **.**

.

By Aoikuma

Disclaimer: _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

"Tadaimaa," dengung antusias terdengar nyaring di rumah kecil itu. Langkah yang diayun cepat bergerak lincah menuju salah satu ruangan.

"Akashi- kuunn, your princess is backkk," suara bernada riang dari seorang pemuda menyambut mesra sosok manusia di dalam sana. Merentangkan tangan dan segera merengkuh sang sosok dalam pelukan yang erat.

"Uhh... aku sangat merindukanmu, Akashi- kun,"

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Sosok itu bersuara, datar dan terkesan tak ber-emosi.

"Hihihi... I love you, Akashi- kun,"

"I love you, my eternal love," sang pemuda menatap sosok itu penuh cinta, mengelus tubuh yang mengerut itu sayang.

"Akashi- kun, ayo kita bermain!"

"Apapun untukmu, Tetsuya." Lagi, suara tanpa emosi menjawab spontan.

"Baiklah. Kalau sakit, katakan saja padaku. Aku tak ingin melukaimu," sang pemuda, Tetsuya, mengambil benda yang tadi ia bawa, merapikan wujudnya sedikit dan mulai mengajak Akashi- kunnya bermain.

"Aah... Senangnyaa," Kuroko Tetsuya membereskan mainan mereka, mengembalikan barang- barang ke tempat semula lalu meletakkan Akashi- kunnya dalam lemari kaca di tengah ruangan.

"Hihihi.. sekarang Akashi- kun sama sepertiku"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Tetsuya," jawab anak tersebut, lagi.

Identitas

Nama : Akashi Seijurou, my eternal love, belahan jiwaku

Umur : 12 tahun

Note : I Always Love You, Tetsuya

Aduh, melakukan fermentasi pada manusia sangat kejam, bukan? Tapi, untuk sosok yang dicinta bahkan nyawa pun akan diberikan. Apalagi, Akashi Seijurou yang telah diambil jiwanya dan meninggalkan raga untuk sang kekasih. Raga yang kini penuh dengan jahitan, raga yang penuh dengan kerutan, raga berwujud kaku berbau busuk + kepala yang baru ditambahkan di pelukannya. Perfect visual!

"Hihihi... Untung aku menyimpan kepala Murasakibara-kun"

END

.

.

28/02/18

N: terimakasih telah membaca fic ini. Thks jga buat yg review, semoga hsil dari newbie ini memuaskan. Mata ashita minna- sann...


End file.
